Official Recognition: Plans of the Demons
'Introduction' The next day Markus, Tao, Star and Yoshi were sparring together in a 2 on 2 sparring match, Markus and Tao vs Yoshi and Star. "Come on you two you canm do better." Smirked Tao jsut before he got drop kicked by Star. "I'm sorry what was that Tao?" Smirked Star standing over the slightly dazed Slayer. "I though you were winning." Markus appeared and used a Scissor Kick to throw Star to the ground and shoulder charged Yoshi as he tried to launch a lightning bolt. "Never focus on one opponant in a group fight." Said MArkus perching on a rock. He then smiled at waved to his nieces who were watching. "Ugh man, remind me to never just punch out a demon when I'm angry, those last few slams almost snapped my neck" Joo Dee told her older sister as she rubbed her neck, still feeling the stress of the last battle she had with her uncle. "Well uncle always said don't get angry in a fight....You just get beaten faster." Said Chae Yi as she waved back to Markus. "Yet when he gets angry he still win....Can never figure out how he does it." "He has controlled anger I suppose, in any case, I'm still trying to figure out what those demons are and why they are after us" Joo Dee said leaning back. "Well from what Bolterus told me...Phoenix Slayers were the key to those guys losing during the last war....The ancient Slayers managed to kill so many drakes and redeem feral phoenixes that they couldn't make any headway." Said Chae Yi watching as Markus and Tao won the sparring match in a literal landslide. "Well whatever or wherever they came from, we should be more careful...." She said to herself as she looked at her hands, covered with the scars that she recieved during her training. "When have you ever known anyone here to be careful around a fight?" Said Chae Yi giving Joo Dee a funny look. "I was just saying it to myself sis, you know how mom is, she cares" Joo Dee replied before sitting up and stretching. "Yeah she worries alittle too much if ya ask me sis.....We're adults now with more than enough power and skill to take care of ourselves....Hell you're a Phoenix slayer, you can heal from nearly any injury!" Said Chae Yi. "Me i'm just a regular run of the mill MAge with some epic training." "Come on, mom's care, even if we get to be 50 we'll still be her daughters and she'll still worry. Plus you're not alone dumb-dumb, you got me" She said poking Chae Yi's forehead. Chae Yi smirked and tackled Joo Dee putting her in a hold. "Lets have our own sparring match little sis." She giggled tickling Joo Dee. "Okay, but don't get upset when I beat you" She said pushing her sister back as she jumped back, putting on her gloves as they charged with electricity. "Hehe check again little sis...." Said Chae Yi pointing to the seal on Joo Dee's stomach. "You can't use ya magic!~" "Scared big sister? I would be too if I could only use fancy weapons" She said cracking her neck and standing her fighting style. "If you see a route to take the advantage of your opponant....Take it and victory will almsot be given to you." Said Chae Yi using her telekinesis to bring three training swords to her hands and mouth. "Uncle said that if you remember." Markus and the others stood by watching the two sisters ready themselves for their sparring match. "No serious injuries...Spar to disarm not disable." Said Markus still on his perch. "Ok place ya bets guys....I'm putting 500 Mochina Jewels on a draw." "Joo Dee win..." Said Tao holding up a bank note for 500 Mochina Jewels. "Chae Yi win." Said Star betting the same amount. "Joo Dee win." Said Yoshi betting half of the amount. "I'm not loosing all my money again." Joo Dee stood at her calm mind set, looking and waiting to see which one of them would attempt to strike the other. Chae Yi smirked throwing a fire slash out from the swords and dashing forward. "Just cos you can't use magic doesn't mean i'm gonna do the same." Said Chae Yi as she swung the training blade at Joo Dee's legs. Joo Dee jumped up high as she did a front flip, extending her leg as she dropped down to do an axe kick right on top of her. Chae Yi blocked with one of the swords rolling forward and sending a air slash through the earth. "Take that!" She said with a confident grin on her face. Joo Dee braced herself as the slash impacted right on the gloves, sending her back as she fell down to the ground, groaning a bit before jumping up to sprint forward, and do a roundhouse kick that was aimed right at her sister's head. Chae Yi blocked an swung her sword at Joo Dee's neck stopping just before landing the blow. "Ok it's a draw kids...." Said Markus stepping off his pertch. "Before you complain let me educate you.....Joo Dee's kick would've broken Chae Yi's guard and probably her arm, but Joo Dee had a sword to her neck which would've killed her even with her ressurection abilities.....Always guard your neck even if you're a Phoenix Slayer." Joo Dee cracked her neck as she massaged it a bit, glaring at her sister before walking towards her room to relax for a while. "Don't annoy ya sister too much Chae Yi...." Said Markus spinning around on his heels and walking off to the city. "I'll be somewhere in the city if ya need me!" "Yeah yeah...." Said Chae Yi putting the swords away and watching her uncle vanish. Joo Dee went towards the bar as she cracked her neck, groaning a bit as the symbol on her stomach disappeared before the bartender brought her the usual drink. Alice walked up and sat next to her bopping her on the head playfully. "Heyo Joo Dee what up?" She asked reaching over the bar and stealing a large black bottle. "Something happen? Or have ya met someone ya like?" "A, even if I found someone I liked, you, mama, and uncle would probably terrorize the poor guy. Two, nothing too important, just annoyed by that sealing trick Chae Yi did on me during sparring" Joo Dee said downing her drink before leaning back on her mother's shouder. "We wouldn't terrorize him or her....Ya know ya might follow me and Cyn's example, we'd just scare him into not upsetting you in anyway or we'd drag his soul down to the void ourselves." Smirked Alice taking a swing of the bottle. "Don't worry the seal only lasts an hour or you could try forcing it to break. Thats Markus' favirote trick." Meanwhile Chae Yi was walking around the estate grounds when suddenly a rock flew at her at high speed. She quickly cut the rock in two with her katana leaving two halves with a perfectly smooth cut. "Really training when he's not even around?" Said Chae Yi examining the rock. "Spirits I'm good...." Another rock appeared out of nowhere as Chae Yi sliced it again, going to see who was throwing them as she was surprised to see her mama in training gear and controlling the earth around her. "Word of advice Chae Yi, learn not to make so much noise with your feet, vibrations can echo pretty far" She said looking over to her oldest daughter. "Well i don't have wind magic in my arsenal mom......" Said Chae Yi sheathing her sword. "I can't fly or muffle my steps." "I'm surprised they didn't teach you how to harden your feet to keep virbations from being felt...." She said calming the earth down as she walked over to kiss her daughter on the forehead, "How was the sparing match?". "Draw.....I think i annoyed Joo Dee abit with my sealing magic." Said Chae Yi smiling alittle. "Thats the only way i can beat you slayers.....I got nothing that can really give me an advantage." "Slayer's aren't all powerful little one, there are ways to defeat them, it just takes more focus and will power to do it" She said side hugging her as they both sat down, "And don't worry about your sister, after a while, she'll be back to normal". "Well she seems alot more stressed lately....I dunno why though...." Said Chae Yi looking alittle worried. "I know these demons are bad news but nobody else in the guild is really worried about it." "She's just being a normal teenage if you can believe it, she has worries, fears, doubts, and I'm guessing she wants affection, though that one will have to be settled by me, your uncle, and your mama" Cynteria said as they both laughed. "How comes your training alone by the way?" Asked Chae Yi watching a small pack of Wolves walk past. "Black-Paw is moving again.....He's a weird wolf...." "It's been coming, though unlike your uncle, I have to constantly reabsorb the dirt just to get through the training day, and it's weird to see a wolf and not having it attack me" Cynteria replied placing her hand on the ground as she started to absorb some rock and dirt. "Uncle said that Storm Phoenix Slayers have like an internal storm that holds their power.....Everytime they absorb lightning the storm increases in power and when they enter their Phoenix Force they getting rid of the excess." Said Chae Yi watching the giant wolf walk by with his pack. "Wonder where he's going this time...." "Maybe he is sensing something ominous in the wind" Cynteria replied. "I can see that...." Said Chae Yi stretching and tawning alittle. "I'm gonna see if i can track down uncle or Itachi and Motoko." "Alright, I better get back to training, I have a feeling we'll need as much advantage as possible" She said getting up and wiping the sweat before going to train again. Back with Joo Dee and Alice who were still at the bar with Alice trying to cheer Joo Dee up with funny stories of when Markus and herself were little, all failing. "Oh come on Little Storm cheer up!" Said Alice poking her daughter on the cheek. "Look, let's find a nice guy for you to hang out with....You hardly go outside the estate grounds!" "Usually just get mission after mission, really wanna move into my own place soon" Joo Dee replied as she drank another drink. "First boyfriend then own place!" Said Alice determind to get his little girl a boyfriend. "Come on!" "Ugh! Mom.... Fine, I'll go, but don't expect much, I don't think there is any boy that can handle me" She said getting up and following her mom. "Oh i'm sure we can find afew." Smirked Alice grabbing her daughters hand and dragging her along towards the Royal Palace. The mother-daughter team had found themselves in the busy streets as they made their way to the royal palace, Joo Dee having a bored look on her face as she kept following her mother, "I don't know what this will prove mom" She said looking at her. "it might get your mind of the current events in this region.......When i get upset i just think of Cyn and i'm happy amoung other things....Which reminds me i need to find her and help her with her "training" later on." Said Alice still dragging her daughter along zigging and zagging in and around the people on the street. Joo Dee shuddered as she figured out what her mother had told her, and continued following her to the royal palace. They eventually arrived as some of the Royal Guard recruits were relaxing after a hard days training. "Ok lets see what we got here!" Said Alice with a grin. "Hmmm not bad actually." "Mom, they're half your age and you have mom" Joo Dee said rolling her eyes at her. "Either way the Royal Guard should start up a modelling division....Shame these boys ahve to wear armor all day." Said Alice looking back at her daughter. "Well go on go chat....I'm gonna find Cyn." Joo Dee groaned as she went up to a group to start a conversations, "Hello there, I'm Joo Dee, nice to meet you guys" She said as they looked over to her and ran. Only one didn't run he was too busy relaxing by a rock. "Don't mind them....Even the Royal Guard fear your uncle......" Said the trainee smirking at Joo Dee. "I'm Leo Quan....Your uncle helped me get into the Royal Guards, so i kinda know him better than they do." "Haha, Nice to meet you" She said smiling and walking over to him, "So what are you up to?" Joo Dee asked curiously. "At the moment relaxing before i return to practising with my Guan Dao." Said Leo pointing to a large polearm with a broad single edge blade coming from a dragon head guard. "It's called the Blue Dragon Blade.....Only family weapon that was passed to me when i joined here." "Wow, it's a very beautiful blade, all I got are these gauntlets" Joo Dee said showing them to him as he began to study them. "Impressive....So why is a beautiful young lady like you doing around this area of the palace?" Asked Leo with a smile. "We only see the princessess around here when the king comes for inspection." Joo Dee blushed as she looked away, "You don't need to be so formal you know.... My mom dragged me here and decided I needed to spend some time away from the guild" She said looking at the water fountain. Leo chuckled. "Yeah i used to get that from my parents....I get so caught up with training i rarely see them and my dad is a Royal Guard so he's busy as well...." He said standing up and picking up he weapon returning to his training, using techniques very familiar to Joo Dee. "My mum works as a servant in the palace, tending to the stables. Which is cool, she loves horses." "Huh, that's the same fighting style my uncle taught my older sister" She said standing up to look more closly at him. Leo tossed his Guan Dao into the air and let it peirce the ground. "I did say he trained me didn't i?" Smiled Leo. "I wasn't he best student but his training did help me get stronger....I prefered spears and staves to unarmed and sword combat, it's a family tradition to use spears." Joo Dee walked over to check out the blade when some rubble from the Glaive's impact made her trip towards Leo as he caught her, causing them both to fall down as she found herself dangerously close to his face, breathing heavily as she was blushing. "Hehe careful the blade is heavier than it looks....Though i'm not gonna complain about our current situation miss Hotaru." Chuckled Leo helping Joo Dee up. "You ok?" "Yes I'm just peachy" She replied getting up as she quickly averted looking him directly in the eyes to avoid having him see how bright red she was. Leo smiled. "Well thats good.....Soo wanna go get something to eat? I missed lunch today....I made the mistake of training nearly all night so woke up late." He said rubbing the back of his head. "I know a great resturant near by." "Actually that would sound really nice" Joo Dee said smiling as she went towards him and followed him to the resturant, unaware of Alice actually being in the shadows as she smiled. Alice quickly went back to find Cyn, when she did she smiled and pounced on her wife kissing her on the lips. "Guess what happened to Joo Dee? And it's not a bad thing so no panicing." Said Alice smiling at Cyn. "What? She finally found a place where she likes to shop?" She said grabbing her beloved's waist. "No...Not yet annoyingly....She's found herself a boyfriend." Said Alice as she smiled kissing Cyn's neck. "Hmmm i do love it when you train.....But anyway she's gone off to have a meal with a Royal Guard trainee called Leo Quan, he's one of Markus students." "Well that is a surprise, though I hope he doesn't try anything, or else I will make sure he never has kids" Cynteria said but was stopped by Alice's kisses. "Relax he's actually a really nice guy.....i like him and not just for his looks, he seems sweet." Smiled Alice after kissing Cyn. "Sooo how about some more "Training" my beautiful Phoenix Slayer?" "I think I know the perfect spot" She said picking up Alice as she kissed her and headed into a hidden grotto as all that could be heard were giggles followed by moaning. Back with Joo Dee and Leo they both arrived at the restureant and saw Markus sitting with Chae Yi and a Royal Guard. "Hello Sensei...." Said Leo awkwardly hoping not to invoke Markus' anger. "Hi uncle, sis, what brings you two here?" Joo Dee asked looking over to them, noticing that her uncle was not pleased at her current situation. "Well we were talking to Raph Quan here....Leo's father about his training." Said MArkus looking at the two angrily at first before smirking. "Come join us...We were just waiting for our main course." "Errr sure...." Said Leo as he led Joo Dee to the table and sitting between her and his father. "Um...So...." "I see my son has made anew friend....I assume this is your other neice Infamous?" Said Raph looking at Joo Dee. "She seems strong and is very beutiful as expecting with women of your clan." "Yeah....While not born of Hotaru blood she has proven to be a much loved family member." Said Markus sipping his drink. "Both of them are the same, strong and loved by our guild and many civilians of the island...." "Hehe and yet Joo Dee is the first to find a boyfriend." Chuckled Chae Yi. "He is not my boyfriend, we only just met sis" She said glaring at her sister. "Mmhmmm." Smirked Chae Yi as the food arrived. "I think it'll be nice for you two to get together...Might get you to relax alittle." Markus flicked Chae Yi on the head. "Ok enough of the playful teasing....Lets eat and finish our business here." He said before grabbing a plate of noodles, rice and ribs. "So Raph any intresting new recruits?" "Not that i know of...I've been aiding the Counciler of War in planning our coutner offensive against The Seven..." Said Raph as he put some rice and sliced fish onto his plate. "I was hoping to get your opinion on the current plans." "Of course....I'd be happy to help you know that." Said Markus with a smirk as he finished his mouthful of noodles. Joo Dee looked over to Leo as she blushed slightly and continued eating some of the food that they brought her. Leo took some ribs and a bowl of noodle soup, smiling at Joo Dee before eating. "Leo how goes it with training?" Asked Markus finishing his ribs off. "Your intructor told me there was an issue with another trainee..." "Ah yes....Long Kai who was a constant problem in class decided to try to use my Guan Dao and became angree that he couldn't lift it.....He blamed me so he attacked me." Said Leo swollowing a mouthful of rib. "I defended myself and he was kicked out of the training group." "Hmmm I heard he became a merc after that...." Said Raph applying soem sauce to his rish and fish. "I ran into that jerk the other day.....Walked right into me then tried to hit on me, so i just hit him." Said Chae Yi which caused Markus to chuckle alittle. "So where is he now?" Joo Dee asked finishing her bowl of rice and looking towards the people in front of her. "Dunno....Probably working with some merc guild outside the archipelago.....Either way he's not our problem for now." Said Markus filling his plate again. "So you two got any plans for the rest of the day?" "Since mom ditched me to go find mama, figured I'd just take a break from the work and see the sites, I haven't fully explored around in honesty" Joo Dee said looking at her Uncle. "Have Leo show ya around...He should be able to provide services as a decent guide." Said Markus with a smirk. "I need to look over Raph's plans. But i can meet you by the stadium later on." Joo Dee looked over to Leo, "If it's no trouble, I don't want to be keeping you away from anything" She said looking at her with a blush. "No it's not a problem....I don't mind it at all!" Said Leo with a smile. "It's much better than sitting at the barracks doing nothing." Joo Dee nodded as they both finished their meal and got up to walk out of the resturant as Joo Dee waved over to her sister and uncle. The two waved back watching the two leave and finishing their meal with Raph before going off to do what they need to do. Chae Yi went off to see if she could get a quick easy job to do and Markus when with Raph to look over the plans. "Ok so what areas of the city haven't you seen?" Asked Leo walking next to Joo Dee trying to keep his eyes focused on ehr face and not the rest of her body. "Never really bothered to remember them, how bout you take me mr. tour guide?" She said chuckiling. "Err sure ok....Ummm wanna see the industrial quater? It's where your guantlets were made if i learnt my history correctly." Said Leo pointing to the black smoke coming from over the buildings ahead of them. Joo Dee was amazed at what she saw when they arrived there, far as the eye can see were metal machines moving and turning, all of them working to build new equipment for the city as well as for mages. "This is where all the weapons and armor of the island and colonies are made. Though it is where the police get the most work...." Said Leo as he guided Joo Dee through the busy streets stopping off to show Joo Dee the biggest forges. "This is Bai Tang....He's a commander in the Militia and great, great, great, great grandson of the man who your guantlets." "It's an hoor to meet the Little Storm who weilds my ancestors creations so well." Said Bai Tang bowing to Joo Dee as if royalty. "Oh no no, there's no reason to bow, I'm the one who should be honored to have such impressive gauntlets" She said bowing in response to what she said. "Hehe it's tradition to bow to warriors and nobles here.....You're a daughter of The Hotaru Clan, our islands greatest warriors and mages." Said Leo impressed with Joo Dee's beauty and humility. "Lets keep going....Goodbye Bai Tang, i'll stop by to collect that sword for my mother later." "Of course Leo you wont' be disapointed by the blade." Said Bai tang as he bowed to the two and returned to his work. "Ah this is the Dragon Skull Inn." Said Leo pointing to a large tavern with a small (yet still twice the size of Markus) drake skull hanging over the door. "The owner is a former Drake-Hunter who moved here years ago after lossing his right eye and left arm to the drake he killed....The the monster's skill above the door actually....We cna stop here for a drink if ya like?" "Sure, that sounds good" She said walking towards the counter as the bartender asked what she wanted and she responeded her usual drink before leaving to make it. "How do you know him?" Joo Dee asked Leo who was sitting next to her. "Who Bai Tang? Everyon knows him...He's one of the best blacksmiths on the island." Said Leo sipping his drink. "He's a nice guy....Love to drink alittle too much though..." Leo looked around checking all the patrons of the bar out, as he's expecting something to happen. "You okay? I can hear your heartbeat racing, something on your mind?" She asked finishing her drink and looking back to him. "I'm fine part of the Royal Guard training is expect anything can happen....Also my family have a unique trick thats kinda hard to explain." He said glaring at a couple of guy staring at Joo Dee in a rather lecherous manner. "Come on lets finish our drinks and continue the tour." Joo Dee looked at where he was glaring, seeing that some of the guys were sweating bullets as she chuckled and finished before getting up with Leo and continuing the tour he had planned for her. Leo led her to the biggest building in the quater. "This is the Royal Mochina Military Academy....This is where your uncle teaches as a guest instructor, this is the place where all the future soldiers are trained to defend our homes." Said Leo standing infront of the gate and looking at the seal above the doorway. "I've never actually been in there.....Royal Guards get trained at the palace." "Aren't you a royal guard?" She asked looking at him. "Trainee....I've got another 5 years of training before i can be given the armor and sword." Said Leo smiling and leading Joo Dee into the building and finding one of the main dorms. "Wow, nice place for a training academy" Joo Dee said looking around the room to find most of them looking familiar except with the different colored footlockers at the end of their beds. "Yeah....It's abit like the Royal Guard Barracks...." Said Leo smiling. "Anyway lets head off i'm not sure we should be in here without permisson." "Sounds good to me" Joo Dee replied as she walked with Leo to the next destination. Leo led Joo Dee to the people's quarter's an area she knew very well. "I'm guessing you know this area well enough?" Asked Leo smiling at her. "Your uncle comes her alot." "I used to come here often when I was little, but after a while, I just got more focused on doing jobs and training" She said pulling her tank top strap up a bit. "Yeah i don't come down here often either....Training takes up alot of my time." Said Leo stretching. "Though there is a place i love to go....Wanna see?" Joo Dee blushed a bit, thanking the maker it was dark out as she turned to him, "Sure, that'd be nice" Leo led her to a secluded alcove on the beach. The location pointed directly to the sun set. "I used to come here after my mum died.....Plus it's a great place to get some quiet training in." He said sitting down on the sand. "I forgot how i found the place though...." Joo Dee sat down next to him as she looked out at the night sky, "Wow, this is amazing, I've never seen so many different stars before, you can't see them this bright at the guild" She said before feeling something warm touch her hand as Joo Dee saw Leo grabbing it. Leo quickly pulled his hand away and looked around slightly paniced. "Errr....sorry...." He said trying to calm down and failing. "I didn't mean.....Errr....Yeah sorry...." Joo Dee chuckled a bit as she reached back for it, smiling as Leo blushed a bit. Leo smiled back and moved in for a kiss but suddenly a dark pressence appeared. "Awww how sweet...." Said a deep booming voice. "Which one of you is Joo Dee?" Both of them jumped off of their areas as they landed on the beach, armed and ready for combat, "Who wants to know?!" She yelled looking around to try and find the voice. "I'm Tarbo.....Demon Lord of Shadow and Death....." Said the demon bowing to the two. "I'm here to give a message from my brother.....The Demon Lord of Flame....I'm sure you've met him before." Leo charged forward with his Guan Dao in hand. As he got within striking distance the Demon vanished into shadow and reappeared slamming Leo to the ground with a hip-throw and breaking a couple bones from the impact. "That wasn't very polite..." Said Tarbo. "Now i'm correct to assume your Joo Dee my dear?" Joo Dee glared as she charged up her Storm Phoenix magic, wondering about who this person was and why he wanted her. Next Chapter: Ferocious Fight: Joo Dee Vs Tarbo Category:Fairy Tail: Phantoms Category:Chapters